It's You, But It's Not You
by Alicefan1
Summary: There was a sign hanging on the knob. It read: Do not under any reason go though this door. If you do your world may be switched forever. Your live becomes theirs, and theirs become yours.
1. The Other World

**(Ok hi people. I have some very bad news. My stories that I write are on my school laptop. They are taking our laptop's away soon because It's near the end of our school year. Some of you think this is no big deal, but I don't have the right application on my home computer to post things. So I don't know what I'm going to do during summer vacation. But I'll think of something. But this may be the last thing I update so I wanted to post something special that everyone will love. -Alicefan1)**

**(Lock, Shock, and Barrel are about 17, 18 years old in this story, just so you know.)**

**Chapter 1: The Other World**

"What do you want to do?" Lock was sitting upside down on our couch, his hair an inch from the floor, and tail swinging in a steady rhythm. Barrel was leaning on the wall. His knees bending up to his chin. I was sitting on the other couch lying on my back with my head leaning on the arm.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Barrel mumbled. Halloween had ended about three days ago. The town was quiet and there was nothing to do. All the pranks, jokes, plans, trick-or-treating, and other fun things had been done Halloween and there was no things left to do. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't kn-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You two have been doing this for over ten minutes now." They were silenced for about four seconds. "Barrel, should jump off a cliff." Lock gave a weak smile. "At least it'd be more fun then this." Barrel mumbled again closing his eyes.

"Did we mess with the Mayor?"

"Yep."

"Go though Jack's house?"

"Yep."

"Drain the fountain?"

"Yep."

"We smashed the pumpkins in the pumpkin patch didn't we?"

"Yep."

"Did we go though a holiday door?" Lock and I lifted our heads. Eye's gleaming. We didn't go though a holiday door during Halloween. We forgot to go though a holiday door!

"Barrel that's it!" Lock turned up and jumped to his feet. Barrel lifted his head. "What's it?"

"We didn't go though a holiday door!" Barrel sat up and smiled. "Yes finally something to do! To the elevator!"

We all rushed to the elevator door pushing each other out of the way. Trying to get there first. Then we were pushing to get out. Lock tripped and almost went over the broken bridge. We ran up the path until we reached the beginning of the forest. By then no one had any breath to run.

"Which door should we go in?"

"I think we should go in the one with the egg."

"We went in that door a long time ago, idiot." Lock hissed. "Well we've gone in most of them before. Including the Human World." I pointed out. Lock shrugged. "Good point."

When we reached the circle of trees we looked at all the ones we hadn't gone though before. Then we came up with a problem. "We've gone though them all!" Barrel cried and sank to his knees.

"No this one." Lock called from behind the Halloween tree. We ran over to him and stared at disbelieve. Behind or door was another tree. Instead of a holiday craved into it there was a orange and black swirled circle. The door knob set off to the side.

"What is it?" Barrel asked. "It doesn't look like a holiday."

There was a sign hanging on the knob.

**Do not under any reason go though this door. **

**If you do your world may be switched forever.**

**Your live becomes theirs, and theirs become yours. **

**-Jack, Pumpkin King**

"I wonder was Jack doesn't want any body in here..." I thought out loud. "That's what I'm going to find out."

Lock knocked off the sign and jumped in quickly followed by Barrel. I rolled my eyes and jumped in.


	2. Something Weird

**Chapter 2: Something Weird**

"What is this place?" Lock asked dusting himself off. "It looks just like Halloweentown..." I picked up my hat and placed it on my head. "It is Halloweentown, Barrel." Lock was looking at a skeleton tied to the sign in front of the gate. "Except this, look you guys." We gathered around the sign. It read: Town Of Halloween.

"Why don't they just put Halloweentown? It's so much easier." Lock wondered. We headed into the town and it was like a ghost town. No ghost town was an understatement. But then someone was walking down the street. "Doctor?!?" All of us were shocked. He was walking.

"Doctor? What are you talking about young ones? I'm the mayor." His hands were stacked with books and papers and now that he said that I noticed he was wearing the mayor's tall hat. "Mayor is that my book?" A deep rumbling voice came from behind us. We turned to see Oogie Boogie towering over us.

Lock and Barrel jumped behind me. _Wimps. _But I was a little scared myself he was gone, Jack got rid of him 10 years ago. "Oogie-e-e, Boo-Boogie?" Barrel squeaked out. He rose and eyebrow and looked down at him. "No, boy. Boogie Oogie." He turned to the doc-mayor. "Anyway, If your done I'd like to take it back."

"Sure, here you are. And also can you take these to Mally?" The Mayor gave Boogie a book and some papers and he headed toward Jack's house. "Don't you, you know...fear him?"Barrel squeaked again. "Oogie? No, he's the nicest person in town. Anyway, I need to go."

He walked off over the bridge and into the pumpkin patch. "Nicest person in town?" Lock said standing up straight like nothing happened. "Something is really wrong about this town." I whispered. Half to myself. "Yeah tell me about it." Lock rolled his eyes and started walking. Barrel and I looked at each other for a second. We shrugged and followed.

"Where are you going?" We asked stepping into sync with Lock's walking. "I'm going to find out why this place feels so weird."

"You're right." I agreed. "I mean Oogie Boogie, Boogie Oogie and the nicest person in town. The Doctor is the Mayor and can walk. And the Mayor is probably the Doctor and in a wheelchair."

"L-Lock, Sh-Shock," Barrel mumbled and hid behind me. "Wh-what's that?" Barrel pointed down a long ally way at the end of the ally were three sets of eyes. One set of eyes was a dark blood red. One a deep purple color. One was a rich dark green.

We all gasped at what stepped into the light.


	3. Mock, Knock, and Zarrel

**Chapter 3: Mock, Knock, and Zarrel**

The first girl, with red eyes, was about my height. She had on a black corset with a big puffed out red skirt down to the middle of her thigh. Her boots were up to her knees and were black with red buckles on them, and her hair was to the middle of her back bright red, and in two loose ponytails. And she had a huge smile on her face.

The second was a young man with purple eyes. His hair was black and long enough to cover his ears. He had a purple t-shirt on and baggy black pants with purple stripes and chains. He also had a bowler hat on with a purple ace card sticking out. He was also smiling.

And the third was a smaller girl maybe a foot or so smaller. About Barrel's height. She had dark green hair going to her shoulders and black make-up was covering her eyes and lips. She had a black tank top with a rib cage print. Her baggy pants had the leg bone prints and she had arm warmers to her elbows with the arm bone prints. And she had a large orange and black lollipop.

"Wh-W-Who are you?" I asked slowly. The boy quickly stepped forward. He lifted his hat and bowed. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. She's-"

"I'm Mock!" The red girl cheered and leaped forward in one jump. The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Knock and that's Zarrel. She doesn't talk much."

"You could also call us Oogie's Boys if you wish." Mock smiled. Knock placed his hat back. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Lock."

"I'm Shock." Barrel straightened up and cleared his throat. "And I-I'm Barrel."

Zarrel quietly giggled as Barrel tried to state his name. Mock jumped up and looked us all around. Once when she spun around I noticed a long red tail sticking out. "You're kinda cute." Mock came and stood beside Lock. He blushed. "Where are you from?"

"We're from Halloweentown." Lock choked out blushing a deeper red. "Only a Town of Halloween around here." Zarrel spoke up, her voice like bells. Barrel stared at her in disbelieve. _What's his problem? _"So, what are you guys?" I asked.

Zarrel laughed and Knock elbowed her. "Well first of all we're dead, but I don't very much understand your question?"

"Who are you? What are you?"

Mock jumped in front of me or faces about six inches apart. "You're funny. We're you silly." She grabbed my hat and ran behind Knock placing it on her head. "Hey! That's mine!" She giggled and I just glared at her though slit eyes.

"What Mock is trying to say is we are you and you are us." Knock said not taking his confused eyes off Mock. All of us just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Every Holiday world has two worlds. One is the original and the other is the complete opposite. As you can see, Lock's a boy, Mock's a girl. You're a girl, I'm a boy. Barrel's a boy, Zarrel's a girl. Boogie Oogie is nice. The Doctor can walk and is the Mayor. The Mayor's the doctor."

Barrel still looked confused. "Then who's the Pumpkin King?"

Mock skipped over and went in Barrel's face. "There's no King, silly! We have a Pumpkin Queen!" I snatched my hat back and placed in back on my head. We looked at each other. "A Queen?"

"A Pumpkin Queen?" I asked thinking who in there right mind would have a ruler of this crazy place. "Yes, a queen. She's very nice. Her and her husband." Zarrel piped in continuing to lick her lollipop. "What are there names?" I said thinking of our King, Jack, and if he was the king and here they had a queen...Lock gasped beside me. He must have figured it out.

I found out that wasn't the reason he gasped. I looked over and the tip of Mock's tail was coming out of the back of Lock shirt. "What was that for!?" He hissed still shocked at what happened. His hand flying up to block his back. "I'm sorry. Mock gets a little strange when she meets new people. Knock grabbed Mock's tail and began dragging her away. "Sorry about this. Zarrel you stay with them. I'll have to find you later."

Knock disappeared with Mock yelling about her tail. "Anyway," Zarrel turned to leave. "Come with me and you can meet them." We all shrugged and followed her though. town. The whole time we were walking Lock was rubbing his back and Barrel was walking right in rhythm with Zarrel talking to her. What was Barrel's problem?


	4. What if the plan fails?

As the four of them walked off in search of the queen Mock and Knock were hiding behind the giant fountain. "What were you thinking?" Knock yelled once they were out of ear shot. "I told you not yet."

"But you said for our plan I hate to get Lock to like me because Shock lo-" He quickly covered her mouth. "Sh! Yes that is the plan. That's the plan to get rid of her. Then afterward we have to get rid of the other two." Mock smiled huge. "Then they won't be able to stop us in going to live their lives in Halloweentown."

Knock stood up. "Actually." Knock began to walk away. Mock jumping up and followed. "What if it doesn't work?" She thought freely. "Well if you think like that, then it probably won't."

"Ok," She looked down. She was just like a small child getting scolded. Knock rolled his eyes. Why did he have to get one of the most unserious people in the Town of Halloween? Zarrel was smart, he didn't mind her. She was nice, quiet, and she didn't have to be told anything more then once. But Mock. She was hiper, uncontrolled, didn't listen, and talked way to much. Knock didn't mind her, it's just when she didn't listen.

"Are we going to go to Mally's with them?" She asked quietly, still feeling bad about displeasing Mock. "Yes, I guess we could."

She jumped up and clapped. "Yay! I think Mally was going to be baking today. Could I help her?"

Well at least it would keep her busy for most of the day. "Sure, I guess it won't matter." Mock lept up and hugged Mock. "Thank you! You're the best." She then skipped along the road and dissapeared toward Mally Mansion.

** (Hi everyone! I found a way to update during the summer!!! YAY!! So this is a quick little thing while I get back into my writing mode. This chapter is for InfernoShock. She is one of my best fans and she has always supported my stories and writing. She gives me some idea's and I return it with helping her. She is a great friend and writer. -Alicefan1) **


	5. Writer's block Future Chapter Peek :D

** (Ok, everyone, I'm having a bit of writers block on this. But I know what will happen in later chapters. _So _I decied to put up a little spoiler, well not realy spoiler just like a bit of a future chapter. I hope you guys like it and the next chapter is in W.I.P mode. -Alicefan1)**

** Lock's eyes were still wide with shock. But he suddenly relized what would happen when he reached the bottom. He close his eyes and began to sing. **

**_ "I'm so tired of being here. Surpressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave I wish you would just leave because you're presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone."_**

** He looked over to his side. He saw a ghostly figure of Shock falling beside him. She was screaming in horror, her hair flying in her face and her eyes wide. Suddenly her screaming stopped and she was gone. **

**_ "These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real. There's just to much that time can't no erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of you're fears. And I held your hand though all of these years but still hurt, o-o-on, me-e-e..." _**

** He looked again and she was there again. This time she was peaceful. Eye's closed she was holded his hand. He smiled and everything went black. **


End file.
